¿CUÁL ES LA MOTIVACIÓN DE UNO?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: El viejo maricón del profesor Garrison pone como trabajo hacer que sus alumnos digan a que persona o personas admiran y que revelen por qué son como son y que es lo que los motiva a hacer lo que les gusta hacer. ¿Qué será lo que revelaran los chicos? pues descúbranlo aquí. ayuda de Coyote Smith y fic especial por... ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS! :D


**¿CUÁL ES LA MOTIVACIÓN DE UNO?**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí me presento yo con otro de mis tantos fics especiales, que al igual que varios otros, este es interactivo. Pero este es incluso más especial que los anteriores ya que hoy, 12 de Octubre es… (Como es de costumbre, oigan música de tambores XD) ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS! (Otra vez se soplan espanta suegras y se tira confetis)**

 **Sí, hoy cumplo un año más cerca de la tumba XD. Bueno, para dejar las cosas con cierto misterio, solo diré que mi edad actual es la de alguien que ya se ha graduado de la secundaria desde hace mucho tiempo, así que suerte con adivinar ;D**

 **Volviendo con esta historia, se tratará de un tema que de seguro más de uno se habrá puesto a pensar por lo menos alguna sola vez ¿En qué consiste? Pues véanlo para saber de qué se trata.**

 **South Park no es mío, es del par de maricones conformados por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Veamos que nuevas locuras presentaran con la nueva temporada y si al fin reconocerán ser pareja a escondidas para el deleite de las amantes del Style XD) pero la historia y los personajes son de MÍ propiedad, a excepción de los invitados especiales ;D**

Los chicos de South Park estaban con sus compañeros y compañeras en el salón de 11 grado B esperando a que comenzaran las clases. Pero mientras que la mayoría hablaba entre sí, había uno en particular que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Se trataba de Luis Carlos Alarcón, que en vez de dormir como haría por costumbre, tenía la cara apoyada en su mano izquierda y con la derecha estaba dibujando algo en una hoja blanca de papel, teniendo una sonrisa medio estúpida gravada en su cara.

-Sí que me veía muy chingón así- rió un poco luego de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué carajos haces, minoría? ¿Dibujando a tus estúpidos amigos minorías? ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Cartman le hizo burla riendo a carcajadas.

-No, culón imbécil. Estoy dibujando a tu puta madre siendo clavada por 3 tipos al mismo tiempo- el latino, aún sin cambiar de posición, sacó otro dibujo también hecho a lápiz que mostraba como Liane estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con tres hombres a la vez, tal y como él se lo dijo.

-¡PUTO LATINO AMERICANO!- se retiró encabronado a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a continuar con su otro dibujo.

-¿Ahora por qué se encabronó Cartman, Luis?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Porque le mostré un dibujo de su puta madre haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer- con la misma calma, le pasó ese dibujo haciendo sonriera enormemente y lo cogió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Y qué estás dibujando ahora?- le preguntó Kyle viendo al rubio de forma muy desaprobatoria.

-Es que hace poco visité un universo paralelo en donde los sucesos de la saga de videojuegos de Gears of War son reales y mi contraparte de ese mundo es un hábil soldado Gear alto y muy musculoso. No pude evitar maravillarme al verlo en acción matando a un pocotón de Locust. Como me encantaría patear culos de esa forma- rió de nuevo y siguió dibujando.

-Que gran imaginación tienes, Luis- Stan lo alagó riendo al ver que a Kenny se le salieron las babas.

-¡Bah! Que gran cosa. Solo un mongólico seguiría emocionándose por una saga de videojuegos que hace años pasó de moda- refutó Eric todavía molesto por la restregada de hace unos momentos.

-Tú no puedes opinar mucho, manatí terrestre. Ya que tú y los demás siguen emocionándose por Terrance & Philip a pesar de que esa serie dejo de producir episodios desde hace mucho- el latino volvió a dar justo en el clavo -además. En ese mundo paralelo, ustedes y los demás chicos y chicas también son soldados Gears, oh sobrevivientes, que tienen que luchar contra todo tipo de monstruos para sobrevivir y salvar a la humanidad de la extinción- siguió explicando aún sin despegar sus ojos del dibujo.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó el judío ya incómodo al saber eso. Luis solo se encogió de hombros diciendo: "Lo que oyeron" y continuó dibujando.

-"Si cree que con eso va hacer que más personas lean sus fracasados fics de South Wars está muy equivocado"- comentó Caos en la mente de Butters con burla -"Aunque no puedo negar que nos veríamos bien chingones si fuéramos uno de esos grandes y musculosos soldados"- fanfarroneó a lo que el rubio se frotó los nudillos con cierta ansiedad.

-Ya llegue mocosos odiosos, así que cierren sus inmundas bocas para poder iniciar las clases- ordenó el viejo maricón de Garrison entrando al salón tan amargado como siempre.

-Nosotros no podemos tener las bocas tan asquerosas como la suya que huele a puro semen podrido, momia maricona- todos estallaron en risas por este comentario de Craig.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Tucker?!- le preguntó furioso el vegete ganándose la seña obscena de él -¡Debería de…!- se puso rojo de la ira y parecía un volcán a punto de explotar, pero Craig seguía inmutable y sostuvo el dedo medio -cuenta hasta 10… cuenta hasta 10…- se dijo así mismo respirando muy hondo y después de que se le pasó el coraje, soltó un suspiro -muy bien chicos y chicas. Como no tengo ganas de cultivar conocimientos en sus duras cabezas huecas- uno de los alumnos dijo: "Usted nunca tiene ánimos de nada, solo para dar el culo" haciendo que de nuevo tuviera que contar hasta 10 -como iba diciendo…- apretó los dientes -les pondré el trabajo más fácil del mundo. Y ese es que ustedes digan a que persona, o personas, admiran y también expliquen el motivo por el que les gusta hacer lo que hacen- esto llamó la atención de todos los jóvenes.

-¿Qué expliquemos por qué hacemos lo que hacemos?- preguntó Stan -¿Qué digamos las personas que más admiramos?- preguntó ahora Kyle.

-Exacto. Deben decir a que persona admira, tanto real como ficticia, y digan porque tiene la "encantadora" aptitud que poseen ahora- les afirmó el cascarrabias -así que mientras tomo una siesta, preparen alguna breve presentación- sin más que decir, sacó un libro y lo puso frente a su feo rostro para aparentar que estaba leyendo.

-Interesante… muy interesante…- el culón se frotó la quijada y se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que se va armar un mierdero por culpa de esto?- preguntó Craig con mucha ironía.

-Oh vamos, será divertido- Butters al ser tan ingenuo, no se dio cuenta enseguida de las graves repercusiones que este asunto podría traer.

-Sí… MUY divertido- Alarcón puso una sonrisa casi equiparable a la de Eric a la vez que se oyeron unos fuertes truenos y unos rayos caían.

-¿Quién habrá inventado eso de los truenos y rayos cada vez que alguien tiene alguna mala jugada entre manos?- Tucker volvió a ironizar **(NA: ¿Nunca se han preguntado eso? XD)**

Después de lo que pareció ser una jodida eternidad, el viejo marica de Garrison ya había despertado luego de haber murmurado: "Hay DiCaprio… sigues dando tan duro como mula".

-Ahora…- bostezó -¿Quién quiere ser el primero en…- antes de poder terminar, Cartman ya había dado un paso al frente poniéndose delante de todos -exponer…?- finalizó la oración.

-¡Yo, yo, yo!- anunció con un tono de entusiasmo digno de un niño chiquito que quiere mostrar algún bello dibujo que hizo. Después de aclararse la garganta, sacó una pequeña hoja de papel… que al ser desdoblada, formó una columna que llegó hasta el piso -Solo han existido dos personas en el mundo que son dignas de que yo las admire y esas personas son: el gran y amado Adolfo Hitler- ante eso, Kyle rugió como perro con escorbuto diciendo: "Ya sabía yo que iba a salir con eso, malparido gordo" -y el genial e inigualable Tom Brady- el judío susurró ya sarcástico: "Que original" -comenzaré primero con el mejor dictador que alguna vez ha existido. Admiro al gran Hitler porque… -

Comenzó a decir un discurso sobre el porqué alababa a ese sujeto diciendo cosas sobre que intentó exterminar a los judíos, al ser supuestamente una peste, el cáncer del mundo y mucho más blablablá de puro antisemitismo y racismo. Esa parte de la exposición le tomó varios aburridos minutos en los que más de uno se puso a dormir o rezar para que terminase pronto.

-… y porque si hubiera ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el mundo se habría vuelto un mejor lugar de lo que es ahora ya que no habrían judíos, pelirrojos, negros, latinos, judíos, gays, lesbianas, judíos y demás porquerías que infectan a la sociedad- terminó por decir sin darse cuenta de que repitió la palabra judío varias veces -ahora, con respecto a Tom Brady, lo admiro por ser capaz de hacerle burla a las normas en el futbol y manejar a los demás a su antojo y…- de nuevo se tomó su tiempo para explicar sus motivos de admiración.

-Más les vale que los demás no se demoren tanto en sus exposiciones, porque si no…- amenazó Damien hastiado y molesto creando una esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda.

-Y por último, mi motivo por el cual hago lo que hago…- Cartman fue interrumpido por Kyle.

-Haces lo que haces porque tu madre es una puta sucia que no pudo inculcarte buenos morales al estarse revolcando con cualquier tipo y por eso eres la gran plasta de mierda que eres ahora que intenta aparentar ser la octava maravilla del mundo para tratar de encubrir los enormes defectos que tienes e intentar de sentirte mejor contigo mismo- todos rieron a carcajadas por eso.

-¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA JUDÍA!- le gritó rojo de la ira -como iba diciendo… si hago lo que hago, es porque mi más grande sueño es deshacerme de todos los malditos judíos, pelirrojos y demás minorías tal y como el gran Hitler quiso hacer y terminar su labor de una vez por todas- finalizó con la intención de volver a hacerlo sentir mal.

-Ajá ¿Y por qué no pusiste a Mel Gibson en tu lista de personas que admiras? ¿Fue por qué él se cagó en toda tu inmunda cara cuando lo viste en persona hace tantos años?- el pelirrojo de nuevo se ganó las risas de los demás al haberle recordado ese desagradable y cómico suceso.

-¡AHORA SÍ TE MATO!- Cartman enseguida se le tiró encima y los dos comenzaron a molerse a golpes rodando por el piso mientras que el resto hacía bullicio.

-Tal y como lo sospeché- refutó Craig ya que lo que predijo, se cumplió.

Cuándo las cosas se calmaron, con los dos enemigos sentados en lados opuestos del salón con marcas de golpes, cruzados de brazos, miradas desviadas y refunfuñando, le tocó el turno a Kenny.

-A diferencia de mi buen y patán amigo Cartman, yo seré mucho más breve con respecto a las personas que admiro- esas palabras fueron un aire fresco para los demás -las personas que más admiro con el suertudo de Hugh Hefner- Wendy y las demás chicas hicieron una mueca de disgusto por eso -y el legendario Caballero Oscuro, Batman- esto nadie se lo esperó.

-¿Lo dices en serio, McCormick?- Craig arqueó ambas cejas de la impresión.

-Por supuesto. Ahora diré el por qué- sacó un papel de tamaño normal lejos de ser tan exagerado como el de Eric y comenzó a leer -si alabo al afortunado de Hugh Hefner no es solo por el hecho de ser el fundador y editor de la revista Playboy y tener a muchas y bellas mujeres a su disposición, sino también porque es un ícono a nivel mundial ya que fue un fuerte defensor de la revolución sexual y libertad personal- comenzó a decir lo que más le gustaba de él hablando con la misma pasión que Cartman hizo con su presentación -… y porque mi sueño más anhelado, es que al ser un viejito, tenga todas las chicas que el mundo pueda ofrecerme- sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo de esperanza e ilusión.

-Soñar no te cuesta nada, McCormick, soñar no te cuesta nada- Craig trató de "consolarlo" por estar deseando lo imposible.

-Al menos yo si tengo un sueño por el cuál luchar y no me volveré un viejo amargado, decrepito y senil como terminarás siendo tú- el pelinegro le mostró el dedo medio por ese contraataque -en cuanto a porque admiro al Hombre Murciélago, pues porque él no tiene miedo de arriesgar su vida para defender a los demás y está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible o sacrificarse para ayudar a quién lo necesite, en especial a sus seres cercanos- esta fue una indirecta a todas las veces en las que se ha sacrificado por sus amigos y demás personas -y aunque tal vez no tenga ni una milésima parte de su gran intelecto y nunca me vuelva un empresario trillonario, espero poder seguir ayudando a las personas del pueblo como él lo ha hecho con los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica- finalizó.

-Interesantes palabras viniendo de alguien que se volvió una puta y traicionara princesa japonesa que le dio la apuñalada a sus amigos cuando eran niños- Craig volvió a meter el cucharón en la cacerola.

-Sigue provocándome y haré que sientas una verdadera apuñalada por la espalda- Tucker otra vez hizo su tan famosa seña obscena ante esa advertencia -y en cuanto a porqué soy como soy, pues la vida es una sola y hay que aprovecharla al máximo. Por eso soy así de vivarás y pillín, después de todo ¿Quién me asegura que mañana no sería el último día de mi vida?- fue la "explicación" a su extraña filosofía.

-Qué curioso es que alguien que ha muerto de incontables maneras y al día siguiente esté vivito y en una sola pieza para seguir haciendo sus lisuras, diga algo como eso- ahora le tocó a Damien ironizar, pero a diferencia de Craig, reía un poco por eso.

-Es la filosofía de un cochino degenerado mejor dicho- cuando Wendy dijo esto de forma desaprobatoria, Alarcón susurró: "Y eso que yo no he explicado la mía"

El siguiente fue Kyle, que por debido a los golpes que Eric le dio, le costó algo de trabajo caminar y ponerse frente a todos.

-Las personas que más admiro son dos hombres que han sido de mucha importancia para la humanidad en dos aspectos muy diferentes. Se tratan de Moisés y Albert Einstein- Cartman ante eso dijo: "Un judío de mierda admirando a otros judíos de mierda, que original" haciendo que gruñera aguantándose las ganas de volver a rajarle la cara a golpes -comenzaré con Moisés. A pesar de que fue criado por egipcios, dejó de lado toda creencia que le inculcaron para luchar por su verdadero pueblo y guiarlo hacia la libertad a pesar de que…- después de otro momento de blablablá, estaba llegando a su fin -… y es por eso que lo admiro, porque si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, los judíos tal vez hubieran seguido siendo esclavos de los egipcios y nunca hubiéramos podido progresar y expandirnos en el mundo.

-Hace que uno tenga ganas de viajar por el tiempo para reparar ese gravísimo error- comentó Eric, sin cambiar su posición de molestia.

-Cállate, bola de mierda- le exigió el pelirrojo ya perdiendo los estribos como antes -en cuanto a Einstein, pues obviamente lo admiro porque es una de las mentes científicas más influyentes que han existido, junto con Newton y Aquiles, demostrando que a pesar de que fue en su juventud era alguien un poco distraído e introvertido, poseía un gran intelecto oculto que fue capaz de aprovechar…- los demás jóvenes se les estaban formando muchas Z encima de ellos quedándose dormidos por el aburrimiento -esos dos grandes personajes han sido una gran inspiración para mí, y junto con los valores que mis padres me han inculcado, hacen que yo sea la persona que soy ahora. Que ayuda a los demás, a quién necesite de apoyo, que defiende lo que cree correcto y justo y trate de ver el lado bueno tanto de las cosas… como el de las demás personas- esta fue una muy obvia indirecta hacia el culo gordo, que solo rodó los ojos hastiado.

-Muy bien, un 10 como de costumbre. El que sigue- pidió el viejo Garrison. Le tocó el turno a Stan.

-Las personas que más admiro son: El Capitán América y el Cazador de Cocodrilos, Steve Irwin. Admiro al Capitán ya que defiende a los más débiles, posee un gran coraje, honor, sentido de la responsabilidad, es un buen líder y lucha por lo que cree que es correcto.

-Con razón se disfrazó de él en esa noche de brujas- Tucker de nuevo abrió su bocota.

-Y admiro al Cazador de Cocodrilos porque se preocupaba por la naturaleza y los animales e intentaba defenderlos de toda aquella persona que quería pecar contra ellos, incluso llegando a sacrificar su vida para tratar de crear consciencia en las personas y hacer que se den cuenta del verdadero valor del mundo natural- Cartman volvió a ironizar diciendo: "Pero que original, un hippie admirando a otro hippie".

-Y si supiera dónde se encuentra el Cazador de Cocodrilos ahora- Damien rió divertido.

-En cuanto al motivo por el cuál hago lo que hago y porque soy así… pues supongo que se lo debo a mi padre, ya que como él es medio estúpido, hizo que yo desarrollara un sentido de responsabilidad y madurez a tan temprana edad para no terminar siendo como él- finalizó Stan.

-Así es como deben ser las exposiciones, cortas y directas al grano. Tienes un 10- habló el maestro cascarrabias -que pase el siguiente.

-El que sigue soy yo- Luis Carlos dio un paso al frente y con una sonrisa ansiosa en su cara -Cof, Cof- tosió un poco y sacó una hoja de papel -hay muchas personas a quienes admiro, me identifico con ellas y en cierto sentido han sido mi ejemplo a seguir. Si tuviera que decirlas todas y explicar el por qué las admiro ¡UF! ¿Cuándo terminaría?- rió irónico -así que resumí esa lista a los que más admiro y de alguna forma han moldeado mi encantadora forma de ser- volvió a toser.

-Comenzaré con alguien que es un ícono a nivel mundial, que es amado por muchos y que ha sacado incontables risas y que ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor. Esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Roberto Gomes Bolaños, también conocido como Chespirito. La principal razón por la que lo admiro es porque me ha hecho reír a carcajadas en millones de ocasiones, pero también porque con su papel de El Chavo del 8, demuestra que aún un hombre adulto, puede tener el corazón de un niño.

-Con razón es así de infantil- susurró Craig haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

-El siguiente es el protagonista de un Anime que en su momento fue la octava maravilla del mundo y obtuvo también una fama sin igual. Oh, los que me conocen sabrán a quién me estoy refiriendo- arqueó ambas cejas varias veces -correcto, se trata nada más y nada menos que del propio Goku. De joven siempre me fascinó Dragon Ball, sobre todo por el concepto de las súper peleas que dio rienda suelta a que se produjeran más Animes de ese género. Pero también porque tiene cierto parecido con el Chavo del 8 ya que también demostró ser un hombre con el corazón de un niño; y no solo eso, sino porque su historia es de auto superación personal y siempre querer mejorar tanto como persona, como guerrero, y que no importa que tan lejos se llegue, siempre habrá alguien mejor que uno y que lo impulsará a seguir mejorando.

-Y sigue enfrascado en los años 90…- Damien le hizo burla.

-El tercero es uno que también es famoso a nivel mundial como los anteriores y que también ha causado muchas risas, pero que también se caracteriza por ser un perfecto imbécil y cabeza hueca en casi todos los aspectos. Es el patriarca de una de las familias más famosas de la TV, pero que en los últimos tiempos, su popularidad ha recaído mucho- niega lentamente con la cabeza -me refiero por supuesto a Homero Simpson. Sus estupideces también han hecho que me cague de la risa más veces que un bebe recién nacido, pero también me identifico con él ya que yo también soy un holgazán de proporciones cósmicas, no le gusta tener responsabilidades, me gusta comer comida chatarra y debes en cuando hago una que otra metida de pata- ríe un poco -Aunque claro, no llego a sus niveles de estupidez tan inconmensurables.

-¿Y quién dice que no llegas a sus niveles de idiotez?- le preguntó Craig otra vez tajante.

-Tú te callas marica- le ordenó ganándose la seña grosera de él -el que sigue es también alguien muy famoso y querido en cierto sentido, pero que es una pesadilla absoluta para sus pobres víctimas y es la piedra en el zapato del aclamado Caballero Oscuro y le ha hecho sudar sangre en más de una ocasión. Enseguida ya descubrieron a quién me refiero ¿Correcto? Pues es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe payaso del crimen: El Guasón.

-Yo tal vez nunca a llegue a ser tan cruel, vil, despiadado, degenerado, sádico y corrompido como lo es cualquiera de las versiones del Guasón; pero si me identifico con él es porque yo también poseo un sentido del humor MUY bizarro y retorcido, y en varias ocasiones puedo llegar a ser medio malicioso y estar bien jodido del coco.

-Esa no es ninguna novedad. Todos sabemos que estás bien jodido del coco- Tucker volvió al ataque, hasta que el latino creó alrededor de él un bozal como el de Bane haciendo que gimiera varias cosas inentendibles intentando quitárselo.

-Te lo había advertido- sonrió con superioridad -y por último está el gran actor Johnny Depp. Lo admiro por su gran facilidad de ser capaz de interpretar a personajes bastante pintorescos, de los cuales la mayoría son… ya saben, medio esquizofrénicos o tienen claramente un problema en el cerebro. Y saben muy bien que yo puedo llegar a ser bastante pintoresco.

-Cada uno de ellos ha sido en cierto modo mi ejemplo a seguir y he adquirido parte de sus personalidades, tanto para bien como para mal, pero como ya saben, tampoco me da vergüenza ni miedo en reconocer mis fallas y defectos de carácter, pero esa es otra historia- le dio vuelta a la página -otras posibles razones por las que soy como soy, pues también debo darle crédito al entorno que me rodeaba de niño, ya sea porque cuando era un bebe me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o porque mis padres y abuelos eran muy permisivos conmigo o porque mis viejos compañeros de clase me jodían mucho y de ellos aprendí groserías y el mal comportamiento y también otros factores más que no recuerdo muy bien- rió con mucha nostalgia.

-Cu-Cu, Cu-Cu- Stan giró su dedo índice derecho a un lado de su cabeza en señal de locura.

-ahora con respecto a cuál es mi motivación en hacer lo que hago… pues esa pregunta es algo medio complicado de explicar.

-Y nosotros que nos quejamos de que la exposición de Cartman fue larga- comentó Kenny.

-Una de mis motivaciones de porqué hago lo que hago es ¿De qué me sirve tener el ilimitado poder de la imaginación a mi disposición si no el saco provecho alguno? Es por eso que viajo de universo paralelo a universo paralelo, para tener todo tipo de aventuras, retos que me hagan mejorar al superarlos y le dé rienda suelta a este gran don que tengo, tal y como Goku, pero sigo conservando ese aire infantil y humorístico por parte de Chespirito, combinado también con el humor escatológico de Homero, el retorcido del Guasón y el excentricismo de Depp ya que también busco diferentes formas de divertirme a lo grande.

-Pero otra gran motivación por la que soy como soy y hago lo que hago, es una pregunta que en varias ocasiones he hecho y esa es: "¿Quién soy yo, por qué existo, cuál es mi propósito en la vida?" viajo por los universos paralelos en búsqueda de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y estoy seguro de que muchas personas también se han preguntado eso ¿Correcto?- le preguntó al público -y en lo que se refiere a porque estoy tan metido en fan ficción. En una página en donde el 99,9% de los fics son de puro romance Yaoi, debes en cuando debe aparecer alguien que haga historias diferentes a las "normales" de siempre, es por eso que hago lo que tanto me gusta hacer, trato de darle variedad a lo que uno está acostumbrado a ver y hacer que los lectores se den cuenta de que hay muchos géneros que esperan ser aprovechados.

-Y aquí hay unos ejemplos. Pasen por favor- pidió que se acercaran a él dos jóvenes. Uno es parecido a él, solo que más delgado y un poquito más alto, y el otro azabache, con lentes, algo rellenito, de su misma estatura y tiene puesta una playera azul, Jeans y tenis blancos -comienza tú, Coyote ¿Por qué haces lo que haces y a que persona o personas admiras?- le preguntó al primero.

-¿De dónde salieron estos?- preguntó Kenny desconcertado como los demás.

-Creo que aparecieron en medio de la lucha de Kyle con Cartman- le respondió Stan.

-Gracias, Luis- agradeció el brasileño -mi motivación de porque hago lo que hago, es mostrarle a las personas nuevos mundos de posibilidades, inspirarlas a pensar mucho más de lo que tienen a simple vista e incentivarlas a que se vuelvan mejores personas- explicó con gran orgullo -la persona que más admiro es Alan Moore porque él creó muchos comics bastante realistas, creando magníficas y excelentes historias que hacen referencias a otras obras y además, por haber logrado vencer sus limitaciones en donde vivía y se volvió un gran autor.

-Hermoso… simplemente hermoso- a Kevin Stoley se le salieron las lágrimas por esa explicación.

-Te toca, Jva98 ¿Cuál es tu motivación que te hace hacer lo que haces, por qué eres como eres y a quién admiras?- pidió Luis a su otro amigo.

-Tengo varias razones- también sacó una hoja de papel -Primero: Pixar, esa empresa me llenó de orgullo e hizo de mi infancia una buena. Segundo: Los juguetes que tuve de pequeño, tenía la capacidad increíble para inventar de la nada, literalmente cada juguete tenía una personalidad, un nombre y todos eran dinosaurios en su 90%, era simplemente hermoso.

-No somos tan diferentes. Las películas, series de TV y mis viejos juguetes han alimentado también mi cerebro llenándome de una enorme y basta imaginación, y también han tenido cierta influencia en el desarrollo de mi carácter tan peculiar- Alarcón rió un poco.

-Tercero: Mis inicios en la literatura. Al comenzar leyendo buenos libros como Viaje al Centro de la Tierra, La Vuelta al mundo en 80 días, La Guerra de los Mundos y Sherlock Holmes (No como muchos que inician con la bazofia de sagas juveniles que hay hoy en día) estos me dieron motivaciones y el cerebro para pensar. Cuarto: Las malas películas, me daba tanta rabia ir al cine y ver como todo era una cochinada, basura o por lo menos lo que la mayoría consideraría bueno (En serio, como odio a los putos Minions) tuve la sensatez para ver más allá de las películas y no dejarme llevar más que por mi criterio, las malas películas a parte me crearon la mentalidad (Si a ellos les pagan toneladas de dinero por esa bazofia, no me imagino cuánto me pagarían)

-Qué curioso, justamente me estaba preguntando lo mismo- Coyote rió por lo que dijo Alarcón.

-Quinto: South Park, sí, irónicamente odié SP de pequeño, y no sin razón. Mi mamá decía que era malo, en parte cierto, pero cuando tuve mi propia computadora, me atreví a ver cosas que ella no quería que viera (No, no veo porno si lo piensan) y entre ellas estaba South Park. Me gustaron tanto los personajes, que terminé haciendo una historia de ellos. Sexto: el éxito que mi fic "North Park" tuvo en fan ficción. Fue por el éxito que tuvo en Facebook ya que con los primeros capítulos, tuvo 70 seguidores en ese medio, así que… alguien me animó y lo subí el fan ficción.

-Y Séptimo: Luis Carlos- el aludido parpadeó varias veces de la impresión -al principio solo iba a subir North Park en fan ficción, pero cuándo vi su perfil, su variedad de historias y su apoyo, simplemente dije: "Ummm… se puede hacer más de una cosa con estos personajes" y crean más historias entretenidas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta motivar a los nuevos autores que aparecen por estos lados a hacer sus propias historias, en especial si también hacen fics diferentes a los "normales" de siempre- el colombiano se frotó el puño derecho contra el pecho para luego soplárselo.

-Todo esto fue lo que me motivó a hacer lo que tanto me gusta hacer. Y en cuanto a la persona que más admiro… esa es J.K Rowling, la gran escritora de los libros de Harry Potter, si pudiese conocerla en persona ¡Me moriría de la emoción!- finalizó Jva98 con ilusión.

-Eh… muy buenas explicaciones. Pero se suponía que debían ser cortas y sin ayuda de nadie. Tienes 7- calificó el maestro muerde almohadas.

-¡¿SOLO UN SIETE?!- Alarcón se encabronó y de un puñetazo reventó una pared.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Quise decir ¡UN DIEZ!- el vegete corrigió temblando del miedo.

-Así me gusta, malparido- sonrió un poco para luego volver a su asiento junto con sus amigos dando paso a Wendy.

-Mis ídolos son: Susan B. Anthony y la Mujer Maravilla. Alabo a Susan ya que fue la primera mujer en Estados Unidos que defendió los derechos de las mujeres, en especial el derecho a votar. Y a la Mujer Maravilla ya que fue la primera súper heroína y sus historias trataban de demostrar que nosotras las mujeres somos perfectamente capaces de hacer lo mismo que hacen los hombres. Otras razones por las cuales las admiro a ambas son…

-Válgame la redundancia, una puta a la que no le llega el periodo, lamiéndole las bolas a otras putas a las que tampoco les llegaban el periodo. Que original- Eric volvió a ironizar como antes.

-¡CULÓN HIJO DE PUTA!- eso fue suficiente para que Wendy enseguida perdiera los estribos y sorpresivamente, fue hasta él y se le tiró encima golpeándolo peor que como lo hizo Kyle.

-Hay santo Dios…- susurró Stan molesto y avergonzado sujetándose el puente de la nariz a la vez que los demás volvieron a hacer bullicio.

-Bueno, mientras que esos dos tontuelos pelean como perros y gatos- habló Luis Carlos dirigiéndose al público -Les planteo las preguntas que se han hecho aquí: ¿Cuál es la motivación por la que ustedes hacen lo que hacen? Y no me refiero solamente en fan ficción, sino también en los demás aspectos de sus vidas ¿Qué fue lo que les impulso a volverse autores-as y a tener la aptitud que poseen ahora? ¿Y a que personas o personas admiran y se sientan identificadas con ellas? ¿Acaso hay alguien a quién consideren un ejemplo a seguir? Y por último… ¿También se han preguntado cuál es el propósito de su vida y por qué están en este mundo? Son preguntas muy profundas, así que por favor, piénsenlo- les chequeó el ojo para volver a poner su vista en la pelea.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia, completado el 12/10/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic, en especial las exposiciones que los chicos y yo hicimos (En sobretodo la del culón y la mía XD) y de nuevo les pido que se pongan a pensar en esas interrogantes que planteé ;D**

 **Le doy las gracias a mi buen amigo Coyote Smith al haberme ayudado con esta historia, pero la mención honorifica de mi otro buen amigo Jva98, es porque él ¡ME DEJÓ EL REVIEW NÚMERO MIL EN LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION! (Se vuelven a soplas espanta suegras y tirar confeti)**

 **En serio, no saben lo feliz que estoy de que mi fic más grande, al fin haya llegado a los 1,000 comentarios ¡Es un logro que no cualquier fic puede conseguir! Y los que no lo han visto, los invitó a leerlo (Pero tengan paciencia ya que al ser uno de mis primeros fics, tiene ENORMES errores ortográficos, dramática y coherencia argumental XD)**

 **También le doy las gracias a todos los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños en esta fecha tan especial que una persona celebra solo una vez al año y espero poder seguir celebrando muchos más cumpleaños :D**

 **Y por último, les muestro el dibujo que hice de mi versión soldado Gear (señalo con el pulgar mi nueva imagen de avatar) Espero que les haya gustado (A pesar de que exageré un "poquito" su gran masa muscular XD) y espero algún día poder mostrarles los demás dibujos que he hecho en todo este tiempo de los personajes de mis demás fics :D**


End file.
